With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display devices have become the most commonly used display devices.
Vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal display device is a common liquid crystal display device. Currently, in order to alleviate the problem of large viewing angle color shift of VA liquid crystal display devices, a low color shift (LCS) design is introduced into the pixel unit, i.e. to divide each pixel unit into a primary pixel region and a secondary pixel region.
In the procedure of display, a same electric potential is charged into the primary pixel electrode in the primary pixel region and the secondary pixel electrode in the secondary pixel region, and then the voltage on the secondary pixel electrode is decreased, rendering the electric potential of the secondary pixel electrode lower than that of the primary pixel electrode. As such, the brightness of the secondary pixel region will be lower than that of the primary pixel region, and the deflection angle of liquid crystal molecules in the primary pixel region will be different from that of the liquid crystal molecules in the secondary pixel region. In this manner, the problem of large viewing angle color shift of VA liquid crystal display devices can be alleviated.
However, after a LCS design is introduced into the pixel unit, the area between the primary pixel region and the secondary pixel region becomes opaque, which reduces the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display device, and further reduces the transparency of the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, under the current circumstance that the resolution of liquid crystal display devices is higher and higher, which renders the aperture ratio and transparency low, it is crucial to improve the transparency of liquid crystal display devices.